


В брызгах шампанского

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на заявку "Крис и Эльза решают напоить и соблазнить Тома после премьеры. Том ничего не подозревает, но рад, что ему оказывают повышенное внимание. Крис/Том, Эльза наблюдает", поданную на  Asgard Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	В брызгах шампанского

Мир кажется таким ярким и блестящим, когда в крови бурлит сладкое шампанское, а под языком взрываются жемчужинки красной икры. В этот миг можно забыть обо всем насущном, обо всем, что остается за дверями банкетного зала. Весь мир сужается до прекрасной компании, сияющих бриллиантов, шелка вечерних платьев и белоснежных улыбок. Сверкание глаз не уступает по яркости свету огромных ламп, свисающих с потолка, а смех с каждой минутой становится все счастливее. В этот миг все перестает иметь ценность, и в первую очередь – разум.  
  
Томас чувствовал себя превосходно, купаясь в поздравлениях и рукопожатиях. Он успевал улыбаться ребятам из группы, обниматься с Закари, оказавшимся своим в их тесной компании за считанные дни, и не сводить глаз с самой блистательной пары этого вечера.  
  
Крис и Эльза.  
  
Красивые и молодые, проникнутые друг другом так, что не оставалось места для других, но такие открытые и радушные, что казалось, будто они любят всех тех, кому не повезло оказаться ими. Томас не без зависти наблюдал за Хэмсвортами, переходящими из одного конца зала в другой, и точно так же, как и он сам, пожимавшими руки и заигрывавшими с руководством студий. Это была белая, теплая зависть, которая одолевает всех, кто видит исполнение своей собственной мечты и не может не желать себе такой же удачи, что выпала другим.  
  
И не было странным, что Том чуть дольше держал Эльзу в объятиях, что замирал, когда его уха касались губы Криса, пока он тихо рассказывал, что и как сказал Фейги, и что тот ответил. Том держал его за плечо, молясь, чтобы было незаметно, как дрожат от возбуждения пальцы, пока он стоит в такой опасной близости от Криса и его жены, и, не видя за собой вины, рассматривает откровенное декольте на платье Эльзы. Том чувствовал, как предательские капельки пота стекают по спине, намачивая собой шелковую рубашку. Он знал, что выглядит глупо с приоткрытыми, как у порно-куклы, губами и поплывшим взглядом, но ничего не мог поделать с собой: рядом с Крисом всегда исчезали Томовы разум и сила воли. Многие, как и он, поддавались обаянию и силе Криса, который, казалось, иногда мог заслонить собой весь мир, но никто - как Томас думал - не испытывал в это время тех чувств, что снедали его самого. Только у Эльзы, наверное, был иммунитет к поражающему великолепию мужа, который повышался каждый раз, когда она смотрела в зеркало.   
  
С трудом Томас заставил себя отодвинуться от Криса и попытался за мгновение привести себя в порядок, но губы все равно были приоткрыты и влажно блестели, а взгляд затуманился. Перекинувшись парой слов с Эльзой, смотрящей на него со странным пониманием и даже… жалостью, наверно, Том отвлекся на сновавшего в его поисках Люка. Воспользовавшись предлогом, Хиддлстон отправился с ним на другой конец зала, словно это смешное расстояние между ним и Крисом могло бы спасти его от самого себя. Но даже там, залпом осушив второй принесенный Люком бокал шампанского, Том не чувствовал себя в безопасности от собственных желаний. И когда Крис, подталкиваемый Эльзой, поманил его к ним и пригласил продолжить вечер в их компании, Том, не думая, сразу же согласился, отмахнувшись от Люка, звавшего его домой. Томасу хотелось побыть с Крисом хотя бы еще немного, посмаковать его близость и их ощутимую связь с Эльзой, подло представляя себя или на ее месте, или между ними – влажными от пота и задыхающимися от желания обладать друг другом. Странная, порочная фантазия, в которой не было места разуму, только животной похоти, и она не могла бы сбыться никогда, но помечтать хотелось. Даже объедки со стола отношений Криса и его жены стали бы для Тома лучшим лакомством.

Они ехали в такси, зажав Эльзу в середине, а она смеялась и натягивала на колени задравшийся подол платья, открывший любопытным взглядам ее красивые ноги. Крис, ухмыляясь незаметно под свесившимися на лоб еще длинными, «торовскими» волосами, шептал ей, что нечего стесняться, таксисту тоже должно повезти сегодня. Том слышал его слова и стонал в крепко сжатые губы, потому что от каждого звука, произнесенного хриплым низким шепотом, по телу бежали мурашки. Хиддлстон ежился, ерзал по сиденью, толкая притворно засмущавшуюся Эльзу, и думал, не совершил ли он очередную ошибку, согласившись поехать с ними, и не станет ли она самой серьезной за время его помешательства на Крисе. Это намного опередило бы все те моменты, когда в опасной близости от Хэмсворта Тому отказывал мозг. Он, не замечая, копировал позы Криса, поворот его головы, иногда даже смеялся похоже, но единственное, что никогда еще не удавалось – понять его мысли. Даже сейчас, сидя рядом с Крисом и его женой на тесном для троих сидении, пусть Эльза и занимала места не больше, чем канарейка, Том не мог понять, почему они пригласили его к себе.

Лондонский дом Криса – три этажа, просторная гостиная и огромная кухня, на которой никак не представлялась Эльза в переднике, — был ему знаком уже давно. Но в первый раз он находился в нем наедине с хозяевами, а не в дружной компании приятелей. Том осматривался, чувствуя себя до странности неуютно.

Эльза с радостным вздохом скинула возле двери туфельки на каблуке чуть ли не выше нее самой, улыбнулась и потянулась, мигом сбрасывая с себя маску старательной супруги. Сейчас она казалась самой собой – веселой и смешливой девчонкой, красивой и почти доступной, если бы не бойфренд-футболист-гроза района. Они до странности напоминали Тому сладкую парочку со школьного выпускного, и это смешило.

— Наконец-то ты улыбаешься, — радостно сказала Эльза и обняла его, приподнявшись на цыпочках. Но даже так она не доставала до плеч Тома, поэтому ему пришлось нагнуться, и это тоже было смешно из-за нелепости. – Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

Том знал, что ему уже хватит, но скованность и испуг от почти интимной близости Хэмсвортов требовали новой порции выпивки. Он кивнул, и Эльза ушла на кухню, оставив Тома и Криса наедине.

— Присаживайся, — махнул рукой Крис и первым уселся в огромное мягкое кресло, утопившее его в своих подушках. Том тоже присел, чувствуя предательскую слабость в ногах. Руки потели, и он вытер их об обивку, надеясь, что Крис не заметит, но просчитался. Хэмсворт, увидев это, улыбнулся так, как Томас никогда до этого не видел. Собственнический, хищный и жадный взгляд придавал Крису сходство со следящим за добычей львом, и растрепавшаяся грива волос, чуть завившихся от пота и измороси лондонского вечера, только усиливала его. Тому было неуютно, почти страшно, и неловкое молчание, повисшее в гостиной и натягивавшееся между ними с Хэмсвортом с каждой секундой, грозило взрывом и бегством Тома. В этот момент вошла Эльза, державшая в левой руке полный бокал шампанского, такого же, что подавали на приеме. В правой она изящно и ловко несла еще два пустых и открытую бутылку.

— Давай, Томас, тебе это точно сейчас нужно, — подбодрила она, протягивая ему бокал. Том поблагодарил и взял его, быстро запивая искрящимся напитком и собственную неловкость, и вставший в горле комом испуг. Эльза же стояла над ним, ожидая, пока он допьет, и только потом отошла к мужу, который, взяв из ее рук бутылку, налил им обоим едва ли на два глотка. Том заметил это, как и то, с каким вниманием они наблюдали за ним, пока он пил.

— Скоро? – спросил Крис.

— Скоро, — кивнула Эльза и выпила свое шампанское.

— Пожалуй, я не буду, — решил вдруг Крис и отставил свой бокал на столик возле кресла, а потом развалился в нем, сцепив на груди пальцы в замок, а Эльза присела на его колено. Том, чувствуя во рту неприятную горечь, все смотрел на них, силясь понять, что же происходит с ними обоими сегодня. Но еще важнее было понять, что случилось с ним самим, потому что никогда еще до этого в присутствии Хэмсворта и Патаки его не одолевали смутные ощущения беды.

— Томас, тебе жарко? – вдруг спросила Эльза, и Том понял, что да, именно так. Жар, почти лихорадочный, болезненный, охватил все его тело и голову, виски вспотели, и стало нечем дышать. – Расстегни рубашку, дорогой, станет легче.

Легче было сказать, а не сделать, руки Тома словно морозом прихватило, они не слушались, что было к лучшему. Раздеваться в присутствии Криса и Эльзы было бы опасно. Возбуждение, жившее в нем весь вечер – да и раньше, и все из-за близости Криса, — снова ожило и набирало сил с каждым вдохом Тома.

— Не стесняйся, — подбодрил Крис, и Хиддлстон, покраснев, увидел, что его ладонь лежит на попке жены, жадно сминая ткань подола и задирая его все выше.

— Я могу подать пример, — обольстительно улыбнулась Эльза, встала и стянула с себя узкое платье, уже, как оказалось, расстегнутое Крисом. Она осталась только в нижнем белье, красиво приподнимавшем и облегавшем грудь, а ее ножки в чулках стали краше будто бы в сто раз.

Тому стало еще жарче, одолела отчаянная жажда, но он не мог отвести глаз от подошедшей к нему Эльзы. Она снова налила ему шампанского и, придерживая бокал за донышко, заставила выпить все до конца.

— Вот молодец, — похвалила она, забирая бокал и ставя его с бутылкой на пол. Том, приоткрыв рот, наблюдал, как она наклоняется, под кружевом белья были видны ее ягодицы. Тело окончательно предало его, и когда Эльза аккуратно развязала его бабочку, он уже не смог протестовать.

— Если жарко, то тебе лучше раздеться, — мягко сказала Эльза, и у Тома недостало сил, чтобы отказать ей.

Она аккуратно расстегнула на нем рубашку, потянула на себя, чтобы стянуть с плеч, пиджак, и Том суетливо, глотая воздух огромными кусками и боясь задохнуться от жары, помогал. Тепло в гостиной казалось лютой стужей по сравнению с лихорадкой, одолевшей его. Ладони, которые он приложил к щекам, казались холодными, но нисколько не помогали, как не помогла бы даже ледяная ванна, в которую он радостно окунулся бы с головой.

— Тебе нечего стесняться, — мелодично, будто напевая, произнесла Эльза. По сравнению с ней Том был слишком одет, хоть и оказался перед ней и Крисом с голым торсом. На нем оставались еще брюки и ботинки, и только один Хэмсворт не собирался раздеваться, только смотрел на жену и приятеля так, словно видел перед собой ожившее порно. Для Тома не было секретом, почему щеки у Криса покраснели, а сам он, поерзав, уселся глубже в кресло. Именно из-за этого тяжелая выпуклость под тонкой тканью его брюк оказалась настолько явной, что не оставляла в секрете его состояние.

— Так нечестно, — хрипло сказал Том. – Мы все не в равных условиях.

— Ты прав, — усмехнулся Крис, рывком поднялся из мягкого плена кресла, рывком сбросил с себя пиджак, расстегнул пуговички на рукавах рубашки, на груди, а потом сорвал ее с себя, даже ткань затрещала. Эльза смотрела на мужа с плохо скрываемым удовольствием и восхищением, и Том ловил себя на мысли, что его взгляд не уступает по силе страсти. Крис медленно, позволяя восхищенной немногочисленной публике смаковать каждый момент, расстегнул брюки. Надавив на пятки ботинок, снял их, а потом наклонился, чтобы стянуть носки. Брюки упали к его ногам, и Крис запросто вышагнул из них. Том и Эльза одновременно вздохнули, оценив, как заиграли мышцы на его ногах и животе, а Крис медленно повернулся, давая время оценить себя со всех сторон.

Словно кому-то из его нынешней компании это было нужно. Эльза и без того видела его каждый день, ложилась с ним в кровать, успела родить ребенка. А Томасу хватило тех нескольких моментов, когда он видел Криса полуодетым на площадке, а то, что не увидел - дофантазировал. И, следовало признать, что его фантазии проигрывали реальности. Крис прикрыл глаза и позволил волосам свободно рассыпаться по плечам.

Глупо было каламбурить, что Крис красив как бог, но ничего более умного Том не смог придумать. Это было правдой, нисколько не приукрашенной, а свершившимся фактом. Том, открыв рот, смотрел на Криса, на котором остались только короткие черные плавки, больше открывавшие, чем скрывавшие от взгляда.

— Раздевайся, — сказал Хэмсворт, и ему было невозможно отказать. Весь этот вечер был для Тома как безумное чаепитие, где не осталось разумных людей и даже девочка Алиса сошла с ума. Ни он сам, ни Крис и Эльза, задумавшие что-то – хотя сложно было не догадаться, что именно – никто из них троих не мог похвастать сейчас здравым рассудком. Будто их всех троих опалило лихорадкой общего желания.

Том последовал его примеру, расправившись с ботинками и брюками так же быстро, и первым разделся полностью.

— Похвальное рвение, — Крис улыбнулся так широко, что Том подумал было, что у него треснут губы.

— Не бойся, малыш, — вслед ему улыбнулась и Эльза. Ее ладонь, скользившая по животу Тома, замерла. – Хотя… ты вовсе не малыш, так?

Под ласковыми поглаживаниями ее руки Том начал возбуждаться словно напоказ. Эльза, хитро улыбнувшись, обернулась к мужу, наблюдавшему за ними, как голодный за сменой блюд на богатом столе. Ее рука скользила по горячему напряженному стволу, а Тому казалось, что его кипятком окатывают каждый раз, когда он осмеливался поднять глаза на Криса, все еще стоявшего чуть поодаль от них. Моргнув, Том снова попытался посмотреть на него, а сердце забилось в груди, когда он увидел, что Крис, отбросив скромность и видимость приличий, мнет свой член через ткань трусов.

Том вздрогнул, его член в руке Эльзы заскользил туже, возбуждение дошло до крайне точки, после которой оставался только позорный финиш раньше старта.

— Тихо, тихо, милый, — Эльза отпустила его и ласково погладила по плечу, но даже от такого легкого касания по Тому снова прошла волна дрожи. – Мне кажется, хватит?

Она снова обернулась к мужу, ожидая от него новых указаний, и тот кивнул, не сводя глаз с покрасневшего Тома. Эльза тут же отошла, выпила еще немного, а Крис, все еще искоса поглядывая на Тома, подошел к ней и взялся за резинку трусиков.

— Не нужно, — остановила его Эльза. – Я хочу просто посмотреть. Ты же обещал.

— Угу, — согласился Крис, зарываясь лицом в волосы на ее затылке, а Том следил за тем, как крепкие широкие ладони скользят по кружеву белья. Большие пальцы симметрично замерли на груди Эльзы, Крис мягко вжал их в грудь, а потом подразнил натянувшие кружево соски. – Обещал и выполню.

— Что вы делаете? – сипло спросил Том, обидно почувствовав себя обделенным. Крис и Эльза мгновенно обернулись к нему.

— Ты не догадываешься?

Эльза выглядела по-настоящему удивленной.

— Ты ведь сам хотел.

Оправдываться было глупо, отступать – поздно, и Том решил, что шансом нужно пользоваться. Пока он гол, пока Крис и Эльза не передумали, пока этот вечер не оказался выдумкой какого-то больного сознания, — следовало хватать удачу за хвост.

— Да, — признался он. – И сейчас хочу еще сильнее.

— С этого и следовало начинать, — расплылся в довольной улыбке Крис. Он мягко отстранил жену и подошел к Тому. – Я сейчас тебя поцелую.

Том доверчиво поднял к нему лицо и чуть даже губы не выпятил, как девственница на первом свидании. Крис усмехнулся, придержал пальцами за подбородок и, приблизившись, коснулся его губ своими. Том вздохнул и обнял в ответ, прижимая крепче к себе.

— Отлично! – отвлек их восторженный голос Эльзы, удобно устроившейся в кресле. Том старался не замечать, как ее ладонь оказалась под кружевом трусиков. – Давайте здесь… Я не дотерплю…

— Никто не дотерпит, — невнятно пробурчал в шею Тома Крис. – Мне казалось, что уже ничего не получится.

— Не выйдет, — рассмеялась Эльза, но голос сорвался, а она вздрогнула, закрыла глаза и откинулась глубже в кресло.

— Детка, — шептал Крис, и Том, наивно подумав, что это ему, сам потянулся за поцелуем. Но Крис смотрел на жену и обращался только к ней, даже несмотря на то, что его руки оказались у Тома на пояснице, и кончиками пальцев он поглаживал его ягодицы. – Ты ничего не забыла?

Эльза открыла глаза, уже затуманенные, с чуть поплывшим макияжем, делавшим ее еще красивее, чем обычно. Такая нежная в обычной жизни, сейчас она казалась нарочито-сексуальной и даже пошлой, но и это необыкновенно ей шло. Том засмотрелся, открыв рот, а Эльза, грациозно поднявшись, убежала из гостиной, оставив мужа с Томом наедине.

— Не бойся, — прошептал ему на ухо Крис. – Мы все слишком этого хотим, чтобы прерываться, да?

Том кивнул, не чувствуя в себе сил отвечать.

— Я сейчас трахну тебя, Том, — сообщил Крис. – И Эльза будет смотреть. Ты ведь не будешь стесняться?

— Только смотреть?

— Не заставляй меня ревновать, — голос Криса понизился, обволакивал бархатными обертонами, заставлял кожу покрываться мурашками, и Том, коротко застонав, толкнулся к нему, проскользив вставшим членом по стволу члена Криса. Хэмсворт одобрительно хмыкнул, отпустил Тома только для того, чтобы обхватить его член ладонью, и начал гладить. Хиддлстону нечего было сказать, он не собирался протестовать или отказываться от того, что само шло в руки. Это даже придало немного сил и наглости, и Том, обхватив Криса за шею, сам начал трахать плотно сжатый кулак, морщась при каждом толчке и задыхаясь от того, что не хватало воздуха. В этой комнате точно нечем было дышать, казалось, все забивал запах парфюма Криса и духов Эльзы, а еще – невыносимый запах желания Тома, от которого тот начал сходить с ума. Крис умело ласкал его рукой, Том впивался ногтями ему в плечи, стараясь удержаться на ногах, напряжение между ними неукротимо нарастало, и именно в этот момент вошла Эльза.

— Вас совсем нельзя оставить наедине, — игриво разозлилась она. – Всего минута – а вы уже заканчиваете, и без меня. Лови!

Крис ловко поймал брошенный ему прозрачный тюбик смазки.

— Это все?

Том удивленно переводил взгляд с Криса на Эльзу, не понимая, почему они так тянут. Сам он уже был на взводе, от предложенного этой парочкой сценария кипела кровь, и ему просто хотелось оказаться ближе к Крису. Но Эльза, хитро глядя на мужа, тянула время, пока он сам не подошел к ней и не забрал из заведенной за спину руки небольшой квадратный пакетик.

Едва поняв, что это презерватив, Том окончательно убедился, что все происходящее сейчас – правда. Словно того, что он стоял голым и возбужденным под взглядами Криса и Эльзы, было мало.

— Том, встань на диван, обопрись на спинку, — попросил Крис, но от просьбы в его словах было мало. Это был приказ, которому Том с радостью подчинился.

— Подвинь мне кресло, — попросила Эльза и пальцем указала, куда именно.

Для уже отвернувшегося и принявшего самую соблазнительную, по его мнению, позу Тома скрежет ножек кресла по паркету был хуже чирканья гвоздем по стеклу. Его передернуло, он вжал голову, будто пытаясь закрыть уши плечами, и пропустил все, что происходило позади. Только потом, почувствовав, как Крис гладит его по спине, Том обернулся и увидел, что Эльза, снявшая трусики, устроилась в кресле и бесстыдно ласкает себя под его взглядом, не сводя с Тома глаз. Крис же – Том мог поклясться – тоже смотрел на нее. Это разозлило Тома, ему захотелось получить Криса себе полностью, исполнить хотя бы половину своего грязного желания на сто процентов.

Он выгнулся, оттопыривая зад, откинул назад голову и посмотрел на Криса снизу вверх, при этом, стараясь выглядеть соблазнительно, облизал губы. Ему удалось – он безраздельно завладел вниманием Хэмсворта. Крис наклонился, положил ладонь на шею Тома, чуть надавил, сбивая ему дыхание, и поцеловал. Большим пальцем правой руки он гладил кадык, контролируя дыхание Хиддлстона, а тот отвечал на поцелуй и пытался вдохнуть полной грудью, но ничего не получалось. От нехватки кислорода кружило голову, руки Криса и его близость пьянили, и Том отбросил последний стыд. Он уткнулся лицом в спинку дивана, завел руки назад, уже точно зная, что Крис смотрит только на него, и положил ладони на свои ягодицы, а потом развел их, открываясь перед Хэмсвортом в последней степени бесстыдства.

— Ох, черт, — раздался восхищенный голос, но это была Эльза, что только подстегнуло Тома продолжать.

Он прогнулся сильнее, чуть сдвинулся назад и почувствовал, как головка члена Криса оказалась возле его ануса.

— Крис, быстрее! – снова подстегнул их голос Эльзы. – Я не могу терпеть…

Том едва смог повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и тут же зажмурился. Эльза широко раскинула ноги, щиколотки едва держались на краешках подлокотников кресла, а ее пальцы быстро двигались по гладковыбритому лобку. Даже этого мгновения хватило, чтобы увидеть, как Эльза мелкими движениями трет клитор, как запрокидывает голову, оставляя на нем только один вздрагивающий палец и ждет, пока ожившее гей-порно перед ней не начнется снова.

— Твою мать, — прохрипел Крис за спиной Тома, снова мягко ткнулся головкой в сжатый анус и провел членом по расщелине, пока едва намекая на то, что ждет впереди.

— Быстрее! – теперь и Хиддлстону невмоготу было ждать, он слишком хотел по-настоящему оказаться рядом – под – Крисом.

— Вы издеваетесь, — прошипел тот, но Том ничего не слышал за треском разрываемой фольги. Между ног был горячо и мокро от пробившего пота, и когда первые капли смазки потекли от копчика по промежности, он сначала ничего не почувствовал. Только когда Крис двумя пальцами провел от его мошонки вверх, а потом на пробу неглубоко ввел палец внутрь, Том понял, что промедления больше не будет. Рука у Криса дрожала, но он старался двигать ей спокойно и размеренно. Его левая рука лежала у Тома на пояснице, будто одновременно пытаясь успокоить и дать понять, что Крис рядом. Том же, шире расставив ноги, старался не двигаться и по полной насладиться волнением Криса и их первым контактом, настолько близким, что захватывало дух.

Крис растягивал его, пытаясь показаться опытным любовником, но Том все равно чувствовал его неловкость и старание не навредить. Признаваться, что эта подготовка немного лишняя, Хиддлстон не мог.

— Еще, — потребовал он, понимая, что один палец, растягивающий проход – это ничто по сравнению с горячим крупным членом, но торопить Криса уже не хотел.

Хэмсворт немного отстранился, и Том сперва не понял, почему. Он сосредоточился на том, как в нем оказались уже два пальца, но потом, когда Крис развел их внутри, до Тома дошло. Крис растягивал его обеими руками, сразу, едва поняв, что Том действительно хочет большего, он добавил к указательным и средние пальцы, раздвигал поддававшиеся мышцы, будто на прочность проверял.

Том с трудом опустил вниз уже успевшую затечь руку, обхватил ею член и вздрогнул от того, каким незнакомым показалось это движение. Рука словно не принадлежала ему, можно было даже представить, что это Крис ласкает его. Хэмсворт, поняв, что Том отвлекся, потянул его на себя, все еще не вынимая пальцев, и будто бы надел на свой член – сразу и до конца.

— Черт-черт-черт, да! Да! – громкий стон Эльзы снова разрушил видимость их сосредоточенного друг на друге одиночества, но в этот раз только усилил возбуждение. По громкому шепоту, перемежаемому ругательствами, даже Том понял, что Патаки слишком близка к оргазму, хотя сам он не получил и половины того, что хотел.

— Сильнее, — попросил он, уперся в спинку дивана на вытянутых руках и изогнулся так, чтобы одновременно принять в себя член до конца и видеть лицо Криса.

Хэмсворт крепко держал его за бока и насаживал на себя, но не смотрел на него. Он зажмурился, брови сошлись у переносицы, а лицо было красным и мокрым от пота. Крис кусал губы, когда его член полностью оказывался внутри, и шумно выдыхал через сжатые губы и нос, когда двигался назад. Том жадно смотрел на него, запоминая каждую черточку, каждую мимическую тень. Он понимал, что это необходимо, вряд ли ему еще раз выпадет такой шанс.

Но было еще кое-что, привлекавшее его внимание. Том старался смотреть и на Криса, и на Эльзу одновременно. Та дошла почти до пика, не отрывала глаз от них, а ее рука быстро металась между раздвинутых ног. Эльза вскрикнула, сжала ладонь между бедер и вздрогнула всем телом раз, другой, громко застонала и обмякла, как марионетка, у которой порвались нитки.

— О, боже, — прошептал Том, быстро сжал член, чтобы не кончить следом, и Крис тут же отозвался на его движение. Теперь он держал Тома только одной рукой, а вторую положил поверх его ладони. Теперь они двигались в одном ритме: Крис быстро и жестко трахал Тома, а его рука также резко двигалась на члене, заставляя то замирать, то вбиваться в плотно сжатые переплетенные пальцы их рук.

— Нет, нет, — вдруг забормотал Крис, уткнулся лбом между лопаток Тома. Его бедра дернулись, член внутри дрогнул и напрягся, как и сам Крис, чье тело казалось клубком сведенных мышц. Он не двигался сам, только бедра дрожали, и рука крепко сжалась на члене Тома. От боли, перемешавшейся в одно мгновение с удовольствием, Хиддлстон перестал сдерживаться. Его стон смешался с хриплым дыханием Криса, раздававшимся возле уха, с тихим стоном удовольствия Эльзы, и все опьянение, этим вечером владевшее ими, выплеснулось вместе с каплями спермы Тома на руку прижимавшего его к себе Хэмсворта.

— Это было… — прошептала Эльза, глядя на них, но продолжать не стала. Ее взгляд, жадный и пьяный, блуждал по замершим, казалось даже, что приклеившимся друг к другу Крису и Тому. Сама она даже не подумала прикрыться, и Хиддлстон, ругая себя за это, смотрел на нее с не меньшей жадностью. Она была идеальна, и Крис, прижимавший его к себе, был идеален, и Тому вдруг показалось, что он вносит диссонанс в их гармонию.

Это отрезвило. Откат был сильным, почти сбивал с ног. Том вырвался из объятий Криса, стараясь ровно держаться на непослушных ногах, но получалось плохо. Он поднял с пола свою одежду, попытался натянуть ее, но тело не слушалось.

— Куда ты собрался? – удивилась Эльза. – Мы еще только начали!

— Мне… Я… — во рту было сухо и противно, как с похмелья, да Том и чувствовал себя так же. Ему нестерпимо захотелось уйти отсюда подальше – от Криса, голого и потного, пышущего жизнью и силой, от Эльзы, чья рука еще наверняка была влажной, из этой пропахшей спермой гостиной, но разум, отдававший приказы, проигрывал бой телу.

— Нет, — пресек его попытки Крис, ловко подхватив, когда Том, запутавшись в брюках, чуть было не рухнул на пол. – У нас впереди вся ночь и две бутылки шампанского. Неужели ты так просто уйдешь?

— Нет, — певуче возразила Эльза, а Том застыл, глядя, как она раздвигает перед ним ноги, открывая влажные покрасневшие губы. – Это ведь еще не все, Томас, куда тебе спешить?

— Я не… знаю, — признался тот и замер как кролик перед змеей, загипнотизировано глядя, как Эльза принимает самые соблазнительные позы на кресле, пытаясь совратить его. Будто ей понадобилось бы для этого много усилий.

— Ты остаешься, — решил за него Хэмсворт, вырвал из его рук смятый ком, в который превратилась одежда, и отбросил ее в сторону.

— Остаюсь, — повторил за ним Том, чувствуя, как по его бокам снова по-хозяйски скользят ладони Криса.

— Вот и правильно, — улыбнулась Эльза.

Правильно или нет, уже не Тому было судить. Для него все, что произошло той ночью, потом казалось сном, а не явью. Он терялся, оказавшись между ласковых и умелых губ Эльзы и не знающим усталости Крисом, забывал, как их зовут и почему он оказался здесь. Только то, что это была самая волшебная ночь его жизни, оказалось единственным, в чем Том был уверен до конца.


End file.
